


Apologetics | Gudako (Female Master) x Siegfried | Fate/Grand Order

by ShishouIsBestGirl



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Command Seal, Command Spell, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Female Character In Command, Gudako - Freeform, Kissing, Large Cock, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShishouIsBestGirl/pseuds/ShishouIsBestGirl
Summary: The female master of Chaldea takes an interest in one of her particularly selfless servants, vowing to make him enjoy himself, even if it means using her body.





	Apologetics | Gudako (Female Master) x Siegfried | Fate/Grand Order

A certain interest had plagued Gudako for weeks by the start of her second year as a Chaldea master. As a frontliner with Ritsuka, she'd had more than enough opportunities to interact with multiple servants up close and personal for extended periods of time. She understood certain individuals in their roster better than she cared to, as a matter of fact. If she had to hear Medb vocally fantasize about Cu Alter for one more minute, she'd probably implode. There was one servant in particular, however, that she'd become more and more fixated on as time passed.   


It started innocently enough. During their climactic encounter with Arturia Pendragon at the end of their journey in Camelot, Siegfried had been the impassable wall standing between his team and her holy spear. It could be interpreted as simply as him doing his job and protecting his master. That never seemed right to Gudako, though. They had brought him for his special abilities pertaining to Draconic enemies, but the amount of the fight he'd handled himself was excessive, even for a frontline saber.   


In the time following this, she started to pay closer attention to him in everyday affairs around Chaldea. It seemed he was always helping people, resolving conflicts between roommates, volunteering to fill in positions for sick staff, or aiding weaker servants in their training. He was a mediator and a light in their circles, one that very few servants could find motivation to dislike. Almost the entirety of the group seemed to welcome him.   


Still, even in spite of him being well liked, Siegfried never quite seemed happy with his surroundings. He smiled quite often, but there was always an underlying element of weakness, or perhaps of sorrow. He seemed completely stable, never hesitating to extend a hand to help someone else, but he didn't seem completely satisfied. He seemed lonely, yet too humble to impose on anyone to fill that loneliness with their presence. It was as though he viewed that issue as his alone to remedy, despite that he so readily attempted to solve everyone else's problems for them.    


Gudako was no stranger to this kind of behavior. She'd never exuded it herself, but she'd witnessed it in plenty of people. She was well aware of EMIYA's open disdain of it, and had entertained that conversation with him before. She didn't hate it, quite the opposite, she found it admirable, but she worried about Siegfried. She wanted him to have things he could call his own, and it seemed awfully draining to constantly stretch himself so thin for the sake of others.   


It had taken her a while to decide if it was her place to act on this. She was his master, and his well-being was very much a concern of hers, but she was uneasy about whether she had a right to force him to find a way to enjoy himself. Wouldn't that just defeat the purpose? Still, she hated the idea of leaving him constantly in that state. Even if a command seal would seem forced, she continued trying to find a way to word her order in such a way that it might still accomplish the right goal.   


It came to her after 4 days of conjuring the words.   


"You wanted to see me?" Came the gentle baritone of Siegfried's voice as he opened the door to his master's room. The room was one of the most decorated in the building, plastered with posters and collectibles all over each wall. Gudako had brought plenty of her belongings with her before the events of Fuyuki, and it showed. The walls may as well have been painted pink and red.   


"I did." She stated. "Over here, stand in front of me." She sported her usual friendly smile as the servant closed the door and walked over to her. Once he stood a few feet from the bed where she sat, she began speaking again. "So, I'd like an honest answer. Do you do anything just for fun, Siegfried?"    


"A bit," he said without much conviction, "I enjoy training and socializing with the other servants. Boudica, Karna and Scathach in particular seem to enjoy my presence." Gudako nodded, as if she'd expected that answer.    


"Do you ever do anything just because you enjoy it, though?" She asked. He gave her a blank expression.   


"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."   


"I mean, is there anything you do just because you, and you alone enjoy it?" She pressed. "We all have hobbies. I draw, Ritsuka jogs, and most of the other servants have at least some sort of hobby they take part in when they have spare time." She crossed her legs. "I don't think I need to remind you of Spartacus' singing phase."   


"Perhaps not," he chuckled, "But I'm not really sure anything I do on a regular basis qualifies." In response to this, Gudako uncrossed her legs and raised her hand.   


"Then consider this an order." She began. "Saber, by my command seal-" Gudako winked at the man. "Do something selfish for your own sake, right here and right now."   


The red glow of her seal quickly faded, leaving the two back in the warm yellow light of her ceiling fan.

"I'm..." Siegfried seemed flustered, wearing on his face that he hadn't expected this turn of events. "Are you sure about that?"   


"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, feigning innocence. Siegfried's eyes softened again.   


"Anything I want? Even if that may impose on you?"   


"If it helps make it clearer," she raised her hand again. "By my command seal - Tell me what it is your previous order brought to mind." The response was consise and clear.   


"I want you."   


"Then, by my last command seal," the final sigil sparked up, "Make sweet, passionate love to me for as long as I can stand it."   


Two steps later, Siegfried leaned down, holding himself up with his palms on the bed and kissing his master. It was a sweet kiss, gentle but intimate, returned in kind by an enthusiastic Gudako. As they broke apart, Gudako undid her button-up shirt, sliding down her jeans as Siegfried's strong hands unclasped her bra and his casual attire faded away into spirit form. She took his length into her hand, noting the girth of it in her head. "You know, I did kind of always assume you'd be big."   


"I hope not to disappoint." He replied as she stroked him, leaning in to kiss her neck as she worked. His scent was nice. It was like smelling the part of a campfire that would mentally send you home in some small way, but devoid of the smoky burn that came with cigarettes or ash. He smelled just the way he looked, kind and restrained. It only made her want him more.   


She kissed his chest once, licking his abdomen and softly massaging his nipple with her tongue. Her gripped her exposed breasts as she did so, his fingers hovering at the edge or her areola where it met the skin. She was being teased, but that was fine. This was all for him, as little as she was going to stop herself from enjoying it for that. She wanted this too, but letting him take the lead was the only way this would serve its intended purpose.   


"Lay down, a foot or so below the headrest." He instructed. She did as she was asked, and the servant sat on his shins just above her head. She craned her neck and opened wide for him, closing her eyes. His taste wasn't very much like his smell, but it was intoxicating nonetheless. He slid to the back of his master's throat, the notable width of his cock stretching her lips. He rocked his hips slowly back and forth, feeling the damp interior of Gudako's mouth. She moaned playfully, clearly satisfied with this turn of events. It didn't physically pleasure her, but sucking him off this way let her take it deep while still giving control to him.   


With the occasional graze of her tongue egging him on, Siegfried picked up the pace, a bulge forming just under her chin each time he thrusted himself between her lips. She was good, better than even she had expected, and that gave her a sense of pride. It wasn't every day you could claim you'd deepthroated a Saber, after all.   


The act stabilized for a long moment. It was tender and slow. Neither of them felt the need to rush their pleasure. When the veins of the servant's shaft finally began to build up pressure, Gudako was long since ready for it. She took him in deep, that small bulge forming again under her chin as he let loose. It was a warm feeling, odd, perhaps more than she'd be able to get away with in the long run without a sore throat, but one she wouldn't ever regret working for.    


He freed her throat from his warmth, and she quickly found the energy to let out a deep exhale. It was a combination of relief and fatigue that onset when that cool air finally graced her teeth again. Still, they were far from done.    


"From behind," she told him between breaths. Siegfried obliged, maneuvering around the bed as she flipped herself over. Gudako's breasts were pressed into the soft bedding as he leaned over her, sliding the cloth of her underwear to her knees and feeling for her opening. Once he did, she hugged a pillow and gritted her teeth, anxious, but excited. His length pushed against her as chest rubbed against her back. All at once it went in, and she felt the protrusion of his cock separate the lips of her pussy and stretch her insides.    


He wasted no time moving, but Gudako wasn't overwhelmed, despite her evident pleasure. She'd expected this level of feeling, and this wasn't her first time. It wasn't even her first time with a servant. Considering how gentle and pleasant it felt, she could only assume Siegfried was holding back at least a little. That was alright, though. She was going to enjoy it.   


His strong, callused hands held her by her sides, pulling her back slightly with each stroke of his hips. His weight was more than she'd anticipated, due in no small part to his heavily muscled form, but there was a comfort that came with being forced into the soft surface of her bed. His thrusts, powerful as they were, carried a feeling of tenderness directly in line with what she would expect from the saber. It was like he existed directly in the middle of gentleness and strength.   


For a long while this persisted, steady smacks of his thighs against her rear filling the silence of her room alongside her consistent sighs and groans at the stimulation. She felt like she was in heaven, and only hoped he felt the same. Their bare skin in such abundant contact was driving her crazy. His speed increased as he sensed the tension in her legs, and she raised her chin to let her voice reach the walls of her room unmuffled by the pillow she gripped so tightly in her arms.    


Both of them began to shake, forcing them to tense their muscles as they grew closer to climax. Gudako was the first to arrive, shouting loudly as she felt her insides contort around Siegfried from her orgasm. Despite this, his thrusts didn't slow, and her voice continued to leak from her parted lips in disorganized moans as he approached the end of the line. When he finally did finish, the minor torrent of heat inside of her forced Gudako to let go of her cushion, finally relaxing her body. Just like that, it was over. It had felt like seconds to her, but in reality, 25 minutes had gone by since she'd turned her body to accept him inside of her. It had been a fleeting, but wonderful experience.    


He laid down next to her, pulling up the blankets around them and wrapping his arms around her chest. She pressed her fingers into his hand, allowing his chiseled stomach to warm her back as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
